1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting receiver and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system can include a digital broadcasting transmitter and a digital broadcasting receiver. Also, the digital broadcasting transmitter processes data such as broadcasting program in a digital mode, and transmits the processed data to the digital broadcasting receiver. Such a digital broadcasting system will gradually substitute for an analog broadcasting system owing to various advantages such as efficiency in data transmission.
In addition, although a mobile digital broadcasting system has been discussed recently, there is little technology for activating a pay service and efficiently managing a process related to the pay service.